In recent years, infrared thermometers have come into wide use for detection of temperature of adults. For core temperature readings, infrared thermometers which are adapted to be inserted into the patient's ear have been very successful. Early infrared thermometers were adapted to extend into the ear canal in order to view the tympanic membrane and provide an uncorrected, direct reading of tympanic temperature which correlates with pulmonary artery temperature. More recently, however, to provide for greater comfort and ease of use, ear thermometers have been designed to provide corrected readings of the generally cooler distal ear canal. Such thermometers measure temperature of distal ear canal tissue and calculate arterial core temperature via heat balance.
Core temperature is a term used to describe deep body temperature and is approximated by oral, rectal, ear, pulmonary artery, esophageal and bladder temperatures and the like. Of those temperatures, pulmonary artery temperature is the most precise definition of core temperature since it is closest to the heart and its blood is supplied to all tissues. Calculations of arterial core temperature via heat balance provide approximations of the pulmonary artery temperature, and unless otherwise indicated, core temperature refers to the pulmonary artery temperature.
The arterial heat balance approach is based on a model of heat flow through series thermal resistances from the arterial core temperature to the ear skin temperature and from the ear skin temperature to ambient temperature. Accordingly, after sensing both the skin temperature and ambient temperature, the arterial core temperature can be calculated. The thermal resistance model also allows for computation of equivalent oral and rectal temperatures with the mere adjustment of a weighting factor in the computation. Infrared ear thermometers using the arterial heat balance are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,993,419; 5,012,813; 5,199,436; 5,381,796; 5,445,158; 5,653,238 and 5,271,407, the entire teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference.
To avoid clinical difficulties in using ear thermometers, particularly with neonates, axillary (underarm) infrared thermometers have been introduced. Infrared thermometers designed for axillary temperature measurements are presented in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 08/469,484, 08/738,300 and 08/881,891, the entire teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference. In each of those devices, an infrared detector probe extends from a temperature display housing and may easily slide into the axilla to lightly touch the apex of the axilla and provide an accurate infrared temperature reading in as little as one-half second. The axillary thermometer also relies on the arterial heat balance approach to provide arterial, oral or rectal temperature.
The axillary infrared thermometer has found great utility not only with neonates but as a screening tool in general, and especially for small children where conventional temperature measurements such as a thermometer under the tongue or a rectal thermometer are difficult.
In ear and neonate axillary thermometry, the difference between skin temperature and ambient temperature has been weighted by a coefficient approximating h/pc, where h is an empirically determined coefficient which includes a radiation view factor between the skin tissue and ambient, p is perfusion rate and c is blood specific heat. In ear and neonate axillary thermometry, that coefficient was found empirically to be about 0.09 and 0.05, respectively, with only minor variations. However, with greater exposure for heat transfer and higher vasomotor functions, that coefficient has been determined empirically for the adult axillary region to be about 0.13 with much more significant variations according to the patient's temperature.